My Destiny
by BrickxBloss-Reds
Summary: El, esta harto de que su hermano este mal por la muerte de su novia (quien no conoció muy bien), así que comienza a interesarse en ella, preguntándose si realmente era tan buena como para que su hermano esté así y comienza a investigar, pero un extraño acontecimiento se presenta, cambiando sus planes -¿Me enamore de ella?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Era la época de septiembre, una de las épocas, mas frías y lluviosas del año, y para mí el peor, la razón era que mi hermano había perdido a su novia Blossom, había cambiado mucho, casi no hablaba, era serio y frío, no salía, no era feliz y dirían ¿Por qué si la quiere tanto, no está con ella?, pues la respuesta es sencilla, digamos que, quien los separó fue la propia muerte…

Mi hermano la amaba, no tenía ojos para alguien más que para ella, y eso me hacía sentir extraño, no era que la odiara, pues aunque solo la vi una vez, pude notar que era una gran muchacha, se veía linda, amable y cariñosa, aparte de que tenía una belleza inhumana físicamente, tal vez era una chica tan hermosa que ninguna chica podría ganarle y conservaba algo que muchas ya no, tenía esa "inocencia" y según mi hermano, era única, pues encontrar a alguien mejor que Blossom era totalmente imposible, una locura, tal vez me faltó conocerla más (y no es que estuviera contento de que ella se haya ido ), pero sentía cierto sentimiento inexplicable, imaginen ver a su hermano que siempre fue alguien, idiota, pero divertido, orgulloso, pero leal, rudo, pero atento convertirse en …alguien sin ganas de vivir, el chico guapo y codiciado, sufriendo por una mujer, irónico, pero tal vez sea cierto, tal vez Blossom sea una mujer irreemplazable, tal vez, ella era el amor de su vida, y tal vez nunca pueda olvidarla, si no ¿porque estaría así mi hermano?.

Blossom, no te conocí pero,¿que le hiciste a mi hermano?, ¡regrésamelo!, regrésame a Butch, suena cursi (y creanme soy todo menos eso) pero me duele tanto verlo así por Blossom, Blossom era su vida, su corazón.

Blossom, ¿fuiste realmente tan buena persona para que mi hermano siga sufriendo así por ti?

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Bueno se que pensarán de mi lo peor, pero cuando de repente un día que estaba caminando** **mucho** **y estaba de malas dije "puedo imaginar nuevas ideas para no estar tan de malas de tanto caminar" asi que puff apareció esta idea y no pude resistirme, tal vez fue tanto sol que me dió por eso salió loca la idea pero, dije quiero algo nuevo, algo que no hayan pensado antes para hacer una historia y debe de ser mejor que las anteriores y este es el resultado, ok esta muuuuy extraña, pero creo que debo innovar y dejar volar mi imaginación un poco, talvez, no se imaginen como serán los proximos capitulos, y eso es lo que espero, quiero que sea como una sorpresa cada episodio, mmm debo admitir que de mis hisotrias esta es la mejor planeada ya que la idea me vino con un principio y un final asi que ya se como acabará asi que solo tengo que armarla bien para que funcione, de este tipo de historias jamas eh echo pero ya que me dicen la "reina del drama" dije pues ok, intentemos, no se pero me dolio mucho poner a mi querida Blossom muerta, pero el que esté muerta es la razón de toda la historia así que porfavor si te tomaste el tiempo de leer esto, te aseguro no te arrepentiras, denle una oportunidad y preparense para leer más**


	2. El comienzo

**Nota: Esta historia trata principalmente de Butch, Momoko y Brick, espero que les guste, la verdad tuve la idea y quise compartirla con ustedes, me he dado cuenta que ahora hay varios fic de Butch y Momoko y me alegra la verdad yo quería ya leer también sobre esta linda actualizaré ¡Embarazada a bordo! también, asi que porfavor, denle una oportunidad a este fic :).**

 **Demashitaa! Power Puff Girls Z no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, sólo la trama de esta historia.**

* * *

 **El comienzo**

-¡Por favor Butch que te sucede, ya basta deja de actuar como marica!-se escuchó el grito cargado de ira de cierto pelirrojo de ojos rojos , que le dirigía a su hermano.

-Ya te dije que me dejes Brick-dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes,alto y con buen cuerpo, era fuerte pero se veía delgado y sus hermosos ojos verdes se veían sin brillo y sin vida, desde aquel día…

El pelirrojo bufó molesto y puso los ojos en blanco, respiró y de nuevo volvió a intentarlo.

-Está bien, ¿Por qué no salimos juntos esta noche hermanito?, no iremos a conocer mujeres ni nada de eso, solo tu, Boomer y yo, unos tragos y ya -dijo pasando su fuerte brazo encima de los fuertes hombros de su hermano.

Butch apretó fuertemente los puños y se apartó, quitando el brazo de su hermano mayor.

-Claro porque no lo pensé antes, seguro eso me hará sentir mucho mejor, claro, el gran Brick sabelotodo, que nunca se ha enamorado me da consejos -dijo sarcástico y comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-oh , Brick creo que no es buena idea, ya está empezando-dijo un rubio de ojos azules dirigiéndose al pelirrojo de extraños ojos.

-Butch, por favor no empieces, ¿Por qué no puedes salir con tus hermanos?...-el pelinegro lo miró con ojos coléricos y llenos de frustración.

-Porque no quiero nada, ¡mierda!-comenzó a gritar Butch enojado-¡quiero estar sólo, sin que mi estúpido hermano mayor esté exigiendo que salga con él a un puto lugar que …

-¡Pero solo quiero que estés con nosotros!, Butch déjala ir ,¡te estas yendo con ella!-le gritó Brick sujetándolo por los hombros con fuerza, pero no enojado, si no, desesperado con voz ahogada, comenzaba a hacerse ese estúpido nudo en la garganta que tanto odiaba, odiaba querer llorar, el nunca lloraba por nadie pero como no estar triste cuando tu hermanito, al que tus padres pedían que cuidaras y vieras por el estaba muriéndose en vida.

-¡Tu que sabes!-dijo con un grito desgarrador, comenzaba a recordar ese estúpido dolor, que cada vez se hacia mas grande -¡Tu no entiendes nada , porque nunca te enamoraste de alguien, nunca has querido ni siquiera!, ¿como vas a saber que me siento yo?.

-¡Es que no me gusta verte así!, ¡solo mírate!, ¡estas mas delgado, no sales, no nada!-gritó Brick preocupado.

-Y ¿crees que me gusta estar así? -gritó Butch con voz quebrada-Créeme desearía que el que sintiera este dolor fueras tú -dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Brick abrió los ojos -¡Lo preferiría!,¡quisiera que le hubiera pasado a cualquier persona y no a mi!...

* * *

Estaba en el ático de su mansión, era espaciosa, algo oscura y tenía muchas cosas viejas, pero quería estar solo por un momento, su hermano de ojos verdes había salido de la casa de un portazo, diciendo que iría a quien sabe dónde. Así que él estaba ahí, observando todos los libros que tenía un librero enorme. Nunca los había visto todos, solo los que estaban en la librería de su casa, pero estos eran más antigüos , seguramente eran de su abuelo.

Su abuelo era una persona muy amable y cálida, él lo había querido mucho, era cariñoso y le enseñaba muchas cosas, no como su padre, que era frío y siempre buscaba intimidarlo.

Después dirigió su vista hacia las fotos y un resplandor centelló de repente. Se preguntó que había sido eso, asi que buscó de donde había venido y cuando quito un libro recostado vió un medallón, volvió a resplandecer cuando lo tomó, era de oro y era hermoso, tenía una extraña hebilla tal vez era un reloj iba a girarla cuando notó que tenía algo escrito, tal vez en otro idioma porque no lo entendía.

Escuchó al mayordomo gritarle asi que lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y subió las escaleras para encontrarse con su mayordomo.

-¿Me había hablado joven?-le preguntó el señor de unos 45 años de edad

Brick asintió y se acercó a él- vamos a otro lugar para hablar-dijo susurrándole al mayordomo.

Ya en su habitación, los dos estaban sentados en las 2 sillas que tenía con una pequeña mesa en medio.

-Entonces, quiere que le dé información sobre Blossom…-dijo el mayordomo, después de que él le pidiera lo que tramaba.

-Si, mira ya pasaron unos meses, y Butch parece empeorar, no se, quiero decir, tal vez si encuentro algo obscuro de Blossom…el piense más sobre ella, sobre dejarla ir y seguir con su vida.-habló el pelirrojo mientras miraba la cara del hombre.-Se que usted es muy listo Utonio, necesito que investigue sin que Butch lo sepa.

-Con todo respeto sé lo inteligente que también es usted, ¿cree que aunque el joven Butch sepa algo malo de Blossom, cambiará en algo?.

Brick frunció el ceño pensando las palabras del hombre.

-Usted esta pensando como si el amor fuera como todo lo demás, pero no lo es, el amor es ilógico, irracional, es inexplicable, si usted no lo ha sentido, dudo que pueda entenderlo, joven Brick, usted no sabe como se siente Butch, ni lo sabrá nunca... a menos que pase por lo mismo que él.

-Y ¿Como se supone que lo entienda entonces?, ¿amando a una persona muerta?, no gracias.

-Aveces hay que tratar de ponernos en el lugar de los demás si de verdad los queremos comprender-dijo Utonio suspicaz.

-Solo necesito saber al menos algo de ella, traeme todo lo que encuentres.

-Muy bien joven Brick, si eso es todo, me retiro.-dijo el hombre y se levantó de la silla para salir, cerrando la puerta.

Brick se quedó pensando, ¿era egoista? ¡Solo quería a su hermano de vuelta!, no quería nada malo. Estaba harto de que siempre Butch estuviera en depresión por Blossom, había tratado de envenenarse, de cortarse, de ahogarse, de no comer y ahora no quería salir.

 _-"Desearía que fueras tu el que sufra"-_ Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente como un eco, cada vez mas fuerte, Butch estaba fuera de sí.

-Hmp!, yo nunca estaría así por ninguna estúpida-exclamo Brick.

Se quitó su ropa para dormir, a pesar de que hacía frío le gustaba dormir así.Se acostó mientras miraba el techo, desparramado en la cama, y comenzó a pensar, prendió su computadora y entro a la red social, buscó el nombre de Blossom y ahí estaba aún una foto de ella, de cómo era.

Notó varias fotos de ella con su hermano, salía abrazados, riendo, y besándose en otras. Leyó todo lo que se apreciaba que se escribian su hermano y ella como al pie de las fotos, publicaciones, canciones y frases dedicadas, y demás.

Butch tenía razón, el nunca se había enamorado y ver las palabras, que se dedicaban lo hizo sentirse de una forma extraña, la red social estaba llena del amor de los dos, era una clara muestra, y era larga después de todo, eran aproximadamente casi 6 años desde que se conocían, y Blossom tenía poco de morir, no podía culpar a su hermano por sentirse destrozado, es decir, era muy reciente.

Pensó que se sentiría, tener a una persona que te ame, te cuide, y dedique tiempo para ti como para hacerte una carta o un dibujo, o solo el simple echo de llamarte.A el le habían mandado cartas y dibujos, pero siempre acababan siendo unas interesadas, los 3 tenían un padre dueño de las mejores empresas del país, y eso hacía que tuvieran varias mujeres detrás de ellos, no es que fueran feos, ya que eran atractivos los 3 muchachos aparte de tener un grupo famoso , lo tenían todo, fama, fortuna, atractivo...pero eso también atraía otras cosas no tan buenas, como vicios, interesadas, etc.

A pesar de todo eso su hermano había podido encontrar a alguien que lo amaba, y que estaba ahí para él. Boomer no había salido con tantas chicas, y el...bueno era otra historia, Butch también había tenido muchas con las cuales pasaba el rato.

Butch siempre estaba celoso de Brick, le decía que siempre le ganaba en todo cuando era chico y cuando comenzó la adolescencia. Pero ahora que contaba con 23 años notaba que Butch le había ganado en el amor, lo más difícil de todo.

Suspiró algo frustrado, tenía que admitir que le daban ciertos celos, aunque sonara algo descabellado, tal vez si...sacudió la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos locos que comenzaban a brotarle, Blossom no podía ser la única, al menos ella había llenado a Butch durante un tiempo, pero el se sentía vacío y no tenía idea si podría encontrar a alguien como ella que lo llenara a él.

-¿Que se sentirá?.

Miró su chaqueta dentro de él debía estar aquel medallón lo examinó mejor, era de oro y estaba muy bonito, se veía bastante costoso, tenía algo escrito tal vez en otro idioma, no pudo descifrarlo, así que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Estaba en el bosque, había decidido irse ahí para despejar su mente, tenía tanto en la cabeza y solo quería dejar de pensar de sentir..., pero sabía que era imposible, a menos de que muriera...

Suspiró, no sabía que hacer de su vida, ¿tenía sentido?, aún recordaba su voz, su risa, sus ojos, su aroma, su cabello, su piel, y estar en aquel lugar que era el favorito de los dos, era simplemente el tiro de gracia. La extrañaba demasiado...

Apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba comenzando a temblar

 _Otra vez no..._

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, era un grito desgarrador cargado de dolor y agonía mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, unas gotas comenzaron a caer en sus manos y en el suelo, pero en el cielo no había lluvia en el cielo se veía un hermoso atardecer naranja combinado con los colores rosas y purpuras, con varias aves que habían salido volando de los arboles por el mismo lagrimas eran lo más silenciosas posibles, sentado debajo de aquel árbol que había sido testigo de varias cosas maravillosas que ellos dos habían vivido, entonces, de repente el bosque lloró con él...

 _Flashback_

 _Butch estaba un poco atontado por el alcohol que había consumido en aquel antro, que comenzaba a dejar tras sus espaldas. Iba hacia el encuentro con una muchacha muy guapa rubia, de ojos verdes, ella estaba esperándolo cerca de ahí, así que tenía que darse prisa, ya que había querido salir con ella desde hace tiempo._

 _Cuando estaba exactamente a una cuadra de llegar donde la había dejado esperándolo escuchó un grito que le llamó la atención._

 _-¡No!, ¡suéltame!-_

 _El muchacho volteó hacia la dirección proveniente de aquel grito desgarrador, y cuando se acercó , vio a un muchacho castaño de ojos naranjas encima de una pobre chica, que no alcanzaba a ver muy bien, mas que su cabello largo naranja, ella batallaba para quitárselo de encima, ya que él violentamente quería tocarla._

-¡Natsuki basta no me toques!-volvió a gritar la chica, y entonces, pareció que todo el alcohol que había consumido, se esfumó y su fuerza junto a su sentido común regresaron, haciéndolo reaccionar.

 _Actuó rápido y quitó de encima a aquel chico de un jalón para luego darle un puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente. Quedó mirando al muchacho tendido en el suelo, pero luego los sollozos de aquella chica, hicieron que apartara la vista hacia ella._

 _Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, sintió algo en el pecho, creyó ser su corazón saltando de sorpresa y emoción, aquella chica era hermosa, tenía unos hermosos ojos rosas y cabello naranja largo algo ondulado, su fleco estaba algo largo tapando su ojo, al igual que el fleco de él, traía un vestido muy lindo rosa y unos tacones, tenía un cuerpo hermoso y su piel era blanca y se veía a entender porque el muchacho quería pasarse con ella._

 _-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamo ella con voz algo cortada y se levantó del suelo. No supo porque pero ella se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo, y comenzó a percibir su agradable aroma, la chica comenzó a llorar en su pecho- E-el...quizo...-_

 _-Tranquila-la interrumpió, mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de ella y con el otro acariciaba su cabeza._

 _Después fueron hasta su coche, encontrándose con la otra muchacha, y llevaron a su casa a la pelirroja aunque la rubia se enojó, después de eso se dió cuenta que tal vez aquella rubia no era con quien quería estar._

 _Pasaron unos cuentos meses y después de eso , no podía dejar de pensar en ella, había pensado que había sido un sueño, aquellos ojos, eran rosas, ¡rosas!, tal vez la había imaginado, comenzó a cambiar ya no salía con chias, casi siempre se encontraba en silencio sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordaba a aquella chica tratando desesperadamente de quitarse a aquel muchacho, sentía algo en su estómago, que no se podía explicar._

 _Un día en la escuela estaba sentado mirando a la ventana, cuando de repente la subdirectora entró diciendo que tendrían una nueva compañera. Era se cae de su silla cuando vió aquellos ojos rosas y ese cabello naranja, no lo podía creer, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, aunque no sabía porque._

 _La sentaron en la banca de al lado de él, ella no miró a nadie, tenía una cara algo seria y él notó que tenía unos cuantos moretones en su brazo, decidió aventurarse a hablarle no resistía las ganas._

 _-Hola-la saludó el con una sonrisa, se preguntaba ¿Se acordaría de él?._

 _Cuando ella lo miró, notó la sorpresa de aquella chica en sus ojos, y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. El lo notó todo._

 _-Ho-hola...-tartamudeo._

 _-Soy Butch-dijo dándole la mano a la chica, -¿Como te llamas?-le preguntó en un tono amigable._

 _-S-soy Blossom-dijo tímida, y esa mirada le daba a entender que ella también sabía quien era él, cosa que lo hizo sonreir más._

 _-Que gusto saber tu nombre-dijo él, mientras ella le sonreía tímidamente._

 _Fin Flashback._

La lluvia lo había empapado por completo, las grandes cantidades de agua y el frío lo habían entumido pero el no se movía, sólo miraba al cielo. Mientras imágenes comenzaban a parpadear en su cabeza, era doloroso, no quería recordar lo que había pasado después , notó que ya estaba oscuro, el atardecer se había ido, igual que sus buenos recuerdos, comenzaban a inundarlo los oscuros.

 _No...-_ iba a comenzar a gritar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Butch vamos- era Boomer quien lo veía preocupado.-Estas empapado, vamos-dijo levantándolo, ignorando los ojos llorosos de su hermano.

Butch lo agradeció, odiaba llorar, simplemente lo odiaba, se enfurecía con el mismo por hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo y se enojaba con su hermano por regañarlo ¡Como si el quisiera estar así!, solo volteó y frenó como pudo las lagrimas. Boomer lo apoyaba con su hombro, su hermano menor lo apoyaba siempre, justo como ahora lo hacía en su hombro, pero el era mayor que él, sesupone que tenía que ser él, quien apoyara a Boomer, eso lo hizo sentirse mal y avergonzado.

Fueron hasta el coche de su hermano.

-Llamé a Albert, el se llevará tu coche de regreso-le dijo a Butch, ya estando dentro del auto, el chico de ojos verdes asintió-Oye Butch sobre...

-Lo siento-dijo Butch con un hilo de voz-Lo siento-volvió a decir pero esta ve más fuerte

-Creo que te entiendo un poco...se que no soy el mayor-pero quiero que salgas adelante de esto y saldrás-dijo Boomer

-Lo se , tranquilo-dijo el de ojos verdes mientras suspiraba, necesito hablar con Brick.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza-El no es muy bueno con los sentimientos y esos temas, pero se que está preocupado por ti, yo también lo estoy, debes de devorar la comida como antes, y salir aunque sea a dar un paseo o al cine tal vez con Buttercup al menos, es tu amiga y también hace mucho que no la ves.

Butch pareció reflexionar las cosas, nunca hablaba de sentimientos, de no ser por Blossom tal vez no se habría dado cuenta que sus hermanos se preocupaban tanto por el y cuanto lo demostraban.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo no hablaron más, y tranquilamente llegaron hasta su casa.

Brick había bajado por un vaso de agua y en cuanto vió a Butch comenzó a examinarlo.

-Volviste a llorar...-dijo Brick dejando la oración al aire.

-Yo lamento lo que dije -dijo Butch sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a Brick- sobre lo que dije que desearía que sufrieras tu, no es cierto, estaba enojado.

Brick asintió- No te preocupes, creo que no debí obligarte a salir de todas formas, y también creo que preferiría sufrir yo a que tu, me lo merezco más, soy un maldito

-No sabes lo que dices-dijo Butch.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas, la banda se había dado un tiempo de descanso por Butch, así que mientras el trabajaba en la empresa con su padre, ya que era bueno en los números, verificó que Butch estaba dormido y se dispuso a salir de su casa.

Fué hasta la empresa de su padre a ayudarle y en la tarde salió, iba de regreso a su casa, pero lo llamaron por celular.

-Brick ven rápido Butch está teniendo otro episodio de depresión.

-LLama a su psicóloga, en un rato llego.

-No Brick, ¡Butch intentó suicidarse!-dijo rápidamente, Brick sintió que su corazón se detenía.

* * *

Brick se hallaba sentado afuera de la clínica del hospital junto a Boomer que estaba echo un manojo de nervios , se sentía imponente , veía a su hermano caerse y sentía que el no podía hacer nada, era su hermano mayor, ¡el tenía que cuidarlo y protegerlo!, tenía la mirada perdida, no sabía que hacer o pensar le daba coraje que su hermano...no podía completar el pensamiento, se desmoronaba por dentro y comenzaba a tener un sentimiento extraño, odiaba el amor, a Blossom y a todo lo que tuviera que ver, juró que nunca lo dejaría afectarle a el, nunca se enamoraría y sacaría a su hermano adelante no le importaba qué.

El doctor salió diciéndoles que Butch se había tratado de envenenar, también tenia cortadas en su brazo, no podían verlo, estaba mejor sería tenerlo en observación y tratarlo, los mandó a descansar, diciéndoles que a partir de mañana fueran a hacerle compañía.

Cuando Brick y Boomer llegaron a su casa, había varias fotos de Blossom esparcidas por el suelo Brick alzó una del suelo y la miró.

Los dos estaban cansados de esperar 3 horas en el hospital así que decidieron irse a dormir. Cuando azotó la puerta de su cuarto, comenzó a desvestirse, no sabía que hacer. Su padre había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera había podido ir a ver a Butch.

Se dejó caer en su cama y notó que el medallón había salido volando, lo tomó y le movió la pequeña hebilla parecía como la de un reloj, tomó la foto de Blossom en la otra mientras los miraba a ambos, arrugó la foto con coraje y arrojó el medallón, lo que no notó fué que este se abrió.

En eso tocaron su puerta, respondió que pasara la persona, era Utonio, le entregó unos papeles mientras le decía que sentía lo de su hermano Butch, Brick tomó los papeles mientras asentía y Utonio salió del cuarto.

Brick se dispuso a mirar los papeles, venía toda la información de Blossom, su dolor de cabeza, comenzó a leer estaba la su nombre completo, fecha de su cumpleaños, historial clínico, académico, entre otras cosas, como que anduvo con un tal Natsuki había una foto de él, y después de ese chico estaba Butch, sus amigas Bubbles y Buttercup, más no aparecía nada como que fuera una zorra, o alcohólica o drogadicta, anorexica o algo...no había nada más.

Resopló, ¿que más podía hacer?, no podía ir con Bubbles o Buttercup a preguntarles sobre su amiga muerta eso se vería raro y sería a ellas y a Butch claro está, fuera de la lista, solo quedaba ese tal Natsuki. Pero lo recordaba que iba en su salón y a decir verdad no le agradaba, asi que lo pensaría dos veces, no es que fuera de confianza.

Se preparó para dormir, necesitaba descansar asi que apagó las luces y como si fuera arte de magia, cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras el extraño medallón brillaba con mucha intensidad...

* * *

Apenas sentía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó una voz que lo despertó.

-¡Brick, parate, tenemos que ir a la escuela!-

El abrió los ojos de golpe, enderezándose, había sido una voz varonil pero más joven que la de sus hermanos, ¿quien podría ser?. Rápidamente volteó hacía donde estaba un joven rubio de ojos azules, igual a su hermano Boomer, cuando iba a la secundaria...

Brick se sorprendió tanto que ahogó un grito y se cayó de sentón al suelo.

-Pero que mier...

El rubio se reía de lo lindo viendo a su hermano mayor en el suelo con cara de ver a un fantasma.

En eso entró un pelinegro de ojos verdes a su habitación también mirandolos raro.

-Hey ¿por que no te levantaste aún?, incluso yo ya me he levantado...-dijo mirandolo raro. El pelirrojo no sabía que decir o hacer, sus hermanos parecían de nuevo de 17 o 18 años. Se paró torpemente del suelo y notó que era alto aunque no tanto como ultimamente lo era, se sentía un poco más delgado, su espalda ya no era tan ancha, se miró al espejo que estaba a un lado de él y miró, que ¡el tenía tambien una edad mas joven!, ¿pero como?.-¿Acaso bebiste mucho en la fiesta de anoche?-dijo con burla su hermano pelinegro pues sus hermanos habían observado los gestos que hacia frente al espejo como afirmando que el era él mismo.

Brick los volvió a mirar, Butch tenía esa sonrisa que hacía tanto que no veía, ¿había regresado el tiempo?.

-Oye ¿ese medallón de donde lo sacaste?-apuntó el rubio, hacía el colgante que tenía en su cuello el miraron el objeto interesados.

-Esto yo...-recordó el pelirrojo que lo había lanzado antes de irse a dormir, trató de quitárselo pero no pudo. En eso la alarma sonó.

-Oigan idiotas, se nos hace tarde luego ven sus collarsitos y demás joyitas de niña, hay que darnos prisa si no queremos que Him nos dé un sermón-dijo el pelinegro saliendo del cuarto, seguido del rubio.

-Him-exclamo el de ojos rojos repitiendo lo que su hermano había dicho mientras parpadeaba aún incrédulo, el pelinegro en la época..."del futuro", no tiene ningún contacto con su padre, ni su padre con él, decía que Butch era una pérdida de su valioso tiempo y Butch nunca tuvo ningún tipo de relación con él, rápido y optó por bañarse rápidamente y ponerse la ropa de la que "fué" su colegio, antes de salir divisó el calendario en la pared, efectivamente había regresado 6 años.

Tenía que averiguar porqué había regresado...

* * *

 **Bueno así quedó el primer capítulo la verdad estoy disfrutando de este fic de misterio/ fantasia/ sobrenatural o lo que quiera que sea esta historia. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal, me arriesgue a poner a Butch como alguien sentimental (lo se enloquecí), pero pondré muchos momentos interesantes, han escuchado el nombre de ¿"triunfos robados"?, pues esto que hay en mi cabeza es algo como "Destinos robados" jeje no se si se hagan una idea. Espero al menos que a alguien le haya gustado estaré contenta con eso muchas gracias por los review, follow, favorite y demás que le dan a esta historia. Pronto seguiré con mis otros fics ¡No los he olvidado! y prometo ponerme al corriente con todos, mientras tanto disfruten de esta historia también, denle una oportunidad por favor. Nos leemos tal vez en una semana haré de todo por subirle rápido a la historia ya que estoy inspirada 3 . Que tengan una Linda semana.**


	3. Blossom

Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, estoy muy contenta con este fic, tengo mucha inspiración y me agrada cada vez mas, (espero que a ustedes también) así que nos leemos abajo.

 **Notas de la autora:**

" _pensamientos"_

 _Recuerdos_

Diálogos

Y creo que ya, si después se me ocurren más les diré xD.

Capitulo 2 -…Blossom

Cuando entraron a su antigüa escuela, sintió cierta nostalgia, ver de nuevo, aquellos pasillos, casilleros, paredes con anuncios y a las personas que alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros, confidentes, novias, amigos, etc…

Cuando camino dentro del lugar Todas las chicas volteaban a mirar a ellos 3. Sonrió arrogante y caminó derecho, con sus hermanos a los lados. Muchas chicas se le lanzaban encima pero el se las quitaba. No es que fueran feas o al menos no todas, pero, el escogió siempre a la "afortunada" que podría salir con él. Si era un arrogante de primera, lo admitía. Recordaba que su novia en ese tiempo era una tal…

-Fany …-dijo mientras pronunciaba el nombre de la muchacha que lo esperaba.

-Brick, ¡amor!-dijo y comenzaba a besar a Brick.

Boomer y Butch intercambiaron una mirada rápida, ambos pensaban lo mismo "ZORRA".

Fany era una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, tes clara, algo volumtuosa aunque todo gracias a la "cirujía" claro. Era porrista y atrás de ella siempre iban 3 chicas más, todas con uniforme.

-Em nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Butch comenzando a alejarse de ellos.

Brick reaccionó en ese momento comenzando a recordar lo que hacía en el pasado, tenía que evitar que Butch conociera a Blossom a cualquier costa, aunque sabía que tendría ciertas dificultades por ...-tragó saliva.- _"mi padre"_ -pensó.

Alcanzó a detenerlo de la chamarra que el chico de ojos verdes traía.

-Espera, Fany lo siento no tengo tiempo ahorita, tal vez después nos veamos-dijo algo frío y se fue con sus hermanos entrando al salón de clases.

-¡hmp! ¿Y a este que le pasa?-exclamó enojada Fany

-Tal vez ya no está interesado en ti-dijo una castaña de ojos grises algo alta y esbelta.

-Callate Susan-dijo Fany con ira en sus ojos.

-Pero ya sabes como es Brick, solo dura muy poco con las chicas-dijo otra rubia de ojos color caramelo con una linda nariz respingada y un poco más bajita que las demás.

-Melany, ¿acaso no me ves?, ¡tengo todo!-dijo señalándose Fany-tengo a todos los chicos que quiera, tengo a otros 2 con los que me beso y demás, que no están nada mal, Brick es solo uno más, pero a mi NADIE ME RECHAZA.-dijo aclarando su punto de vista.

-Oigan plásticas, quítense del camino-dijo una voz ruda.

Cuando voltearon vieron a una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Muy guapa, y a decir verdad era la única que les hablaba así, es que si daba un poco de miedo pero por lo mismo que se burlaba de ellas, la odiaban. Junto a ella venía una rubia de ojos azules con una cara como de ángel un poco más bajita que la ruda, pero a ella también la odiaban por su belleza.

-Chicas vámonos de aquí que la machorra junto a su novia vienen para acá-dijo burlonamente Fany mientras se iban las chicas detrás de ella burlándose de las otras 2.

-Estúpidas-dijo Buttercup pero las otras se siguieron riendo.

-Déjalas Butter, no valen la pena-dijo la rubia dándole palmaditas a su amiga.

Las chicas se fueron a su salón y todo pasó muy rápido.

Brick tenía los ojos apunto de cerrarse en la ultima hora, todo había ido normal,justo como lo recordaba hace años atrás, solo que había estado pisándole los talones a Butch pero no había rastro de Blossom.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa se dejó caer encima de su cama, estar detrás de Butch todo el día había sido , Butch era un atleta reconocido en la escuela, y había ido esta tarde a 2 entrenamientos de distintos deportes. Así que había tenido que vigilar que ninguna de sus tontas fans fuera pelirroja , que ninguna fuera Blossom, mientras su novia "Fany" y sus amigas con sus otros novios estaban en una estúpida platica.

De repente tocaron la puerta de una forma molesta, frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados, no estaba de muy buen humor, y el que Butch (ya que nadie más era tan escandaloso)tocara insistentemente la puerta no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor, solo quería un momento de paz.

-¿Que diablos quieres Butch?-dijo cansado, talvez viajar en el pasado lo había dejado sin ninguna reserva de energía.

-¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?-le preguntó el moreno entrando a su habitación.

Brick miró bien a su hermano, sus jeans negros, payera verde igual que los ojos de su hermano, chaqueta de cuero, botas militares negras, cadenas, pulseras de picos, piercings y tatuajes al descubierto. Se imaginaba a su padre mirando esas cosas que Butch le escondía, seguro su reacción no tendría precio. Bastó mirarlo para darse cuenta que el no encajaba con el estilo de su hermano.

De repente algo en su mente llegó, un recuerdo de Butch siendo un niño golpeado por su padre.

Pero quiso reprimir el recuerdo y sacudió la cabeza para bloquearlo como siempre hacía cuando su padre llegaba a regañar a su hermano.

-Diviertete-dijo sin más y se acostó en su cama de nuevo.

-Pff no se porque le pregunte al "niñito perfecto de papi"-dijo Butch al aire pero Brick lo escuchó.

El comenzó a enfurecerse aunque no tanto con su hermano si no, con si mismo, Butch nunca decía "papi", el decía Him, llamarlo así solo era para que sonara más ridiculo y humillante, y eso le cabreaba de sobremanera sobre todo porque en parte tenía razón.

-De verdad ¿Dejaras que siempre controle tu vida a su antojo?

POV BRiCK

Sentí lo que la gente llama como Deja vu, lograba recordar esas mismas palabras salir de su hermano, aunque la vez anterior lo había corrido de su cuarto, diciendole que "el si tenía futuro", pero ahora que era de otra época, una en la que mi hermano era alguien sin vida me hizo pensar dos el futuro yo soy un gran empresario que va detrás de ...mi padre. Butch tiene razón y eso duele.

-Tu debes hacer lo que quieres de tu vida-dijo Butch

-Se te hace tarde-le dije frío para que parara la cabeza realmente me va a explotar, él salió de la habitación algo enojado, y debo admitir que aunque dormí un rato, el demás tiempo me la pasé pensando en las palabras de mi hermano.

Después en mis pesadillas revivo un momento del pasado de Butch y mio.

En la mañana me levanto temprano, ya ni me molesto en buscar a solo, nuestro padre se ha ido de viaje y no regresará en un buen tiempo. Como es fin de semana me distraigo haciendo cualquier cosa, nado un rato en la piscina, leo mis apuntes para re ubicarme en el colegio. Baja Boomer pero no hay rastro de Butch hasta las 5 de la tarde , que baja echo un desastre aunque no se veía tan mal mas que nada por la resaca. Inmediatamente noto en él algo extraño en su mirada y forma de actuar que no cuadra, aunque lo dejo pasar, hasta que se dirige a mí para hablar.

-Ayer estuvo de lujo la tocada-dijo entre contento entre ido.

-No me digas-digo sarcástico.

-En realidad debiste haber ido-dijo otra vez, en tono extraño como si no pudiera dejar de pensar en algo y entonces fué cuando mi cabeza hizo click y comencé a alarmarme.

Butch Him nuncá estaba pensativo simplemente porque nunca pensaba en nada, solo vivía y ya, solo podía haber una razón...

-Brick conocí a una chica-dijo mirandome con esos ojos verdes seriamente, no podía ser cualquier chica, mierda...

Escupí el agua que había comenzado a tomar, era el más grande idiota, tenía que haber recordado este día, me daban una segunda oportunidad y ¿que hago yo?, la echo a perder otra vez, todo se había ido a la mierda, soy un estúpido.

-¿Que chica?-pregunté como pude pero ya sabía de quien hablaba.

-Es algo exotica, cabello naranja como el tuyo y ojos rosas...

-" _Blossom_ "-fué lo único que pude pensar.

Echo una furia me fui de ahí aunque mi hermano se quedo confundido por mi actitud, me encerré en el cuarto y miré el medallón por el espejo, estaba en mi cuello, traté de arrancarlo y en lugar de eso, le moví el engrane que tenía, noté como se hizo naranja y luego todo se hizo oscuro.

* * *

POV NORMAL

Abrió los ojos y estaba en su cama, escuchó a Butch que hablaba mientras con alguien en su teléfono super moderno de ese tiempo, y Boomer estaba haciendo sus deberes en su habitación. Así que no había mucho ruido.

-¡Genial, claro que ire!-exclamó Butch divertido.

Brick volteó a verlo aburrido -¿A dónde iras?-le cuestionó a su hermano menor.

-Jaja eso no te importa-se mofó Butch mientras entraba a su cuerto.

-Espera,¿ iras a una fiesta?-preguntó de nuevo Brick ignorando el comentario de Butch.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Butch mirando por encima de su hombro a su hermano.

-Solo por eso te ponías feliz-dedujo el pelirrojo pensativo.

-¿Ponía?-

-Olvidalo-dijo el pelirrojo dándose cuenta de su error.

-Okeeey-dijo extrañado Butch.

Genial, no sabía como pero de alguna forma había podido regresar un día, asi que como nota mental, tenía que hacer todo lo contrario de lo que alguna vez hizo, aunque dudaba pensó que de alguna forma había ppodido regresar y tenía que ser de una forma diferente de como había sido hace unos cuantos años, si no cambiaba, por muchas veces que regresara el tiempo, todo saldría igual -¿Puedo ir?

-¿A la fiesta?-pregunto el ojiverde sorprendido, su hermano se encogió de bazos.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Pues si les iba a decir aunque no se porque pensé que me dirias que no ya sabes creí que preferirías ir con Fany a un lugar o algo así.

-Pues no, iré a la fiesta-dijo Brick directo.

-Sí tu lo dices-dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.-Aunque no se si te guste son…otros tipos de fiesta ya sabes.

-No importa -dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo decidido. El yo de su pasado había decidido no ir a la fiesta que su hermano le había invitado, así que ahora tenía que hacer todo lo que no había echo, creía tener una segunda oportunidad o eso creía, gracias a ese extraño medallón y no podía desperdiciarla.

Caminó hasta su cuarto y se encerró en él. Comenzaba a desvestirse después de que Butch le dijera la hora en que se escaparían.

Si no mal recordaba, su padre no permitiría que él, se fuera a una fiesta, él tenía que ser el hijo Perfecto, era el gran heredero por lo tanto a quien se le quedara la empresa en un futuro. Boomer y Butch podrían disfrutar más cosas que él, asi que tenía que arreglárselas para escapar.

Ya se había vestido para la fiesta, tenía una playera negra, unos pantalones oscuros y unos tenis rojos, una chaqueta negra y su gorra favorita. Conocía las fiestas de Butch, aunque su hermano no lo creyera, le llamaban la atención, pero no podía ir, siempre le inventaba excusas a su hermano, para no admitir que él era el "tirere de Him" justo como decía Butch.

Escuchó como tocaron la puerta, era Butch.

Butch estaba exactamente igual vestido que "ayer", Butch seguía teniendo el look rockero que en el futuro, intimidaba a todos con ese físico musculoso y esa gran altura claro, intimidaba a todos menos a su padre.

Un recuerdo que tanto reprimió llegó rápidamente a su cabeza.

 _Cuando ellos 3 eran tan solo unos niños de 7 años. Su padre se había emborrachado, y su madre con cara triste estaba en su cuarto llorando a mares._

 _-¿Ustedes que hacen con esa ropa?-preguntó Him, su padre con una voz escalofriante._

 _Sus hermanos se escondieron detrás de él, así que el dio la cara por ser el mayor._

 _-¿Brick?-preguntó su padre con una ceja alzada-Sus ojos rojo oscuro (incluso más oscuros que los de él) eran tenebrosos y sus hebras negras de cabello que le caían por la cara lo hacían ver algo intimidante y salvaje._

 _-Jugabamos afuera y…-frenó el pelirrojo pensando en lo que diría._

 _Him lo miro amenazante-¿Y..?-le dijo para que continuara._

 _Iba a hablar de nuevo pero Butch lo interrumpió._

 _-Fue mi culpa, por eso estamos cubiertos de lodo-dijo el pelinegro con algo en su voz, que a su padre no le gustó nada, su voz había sonado retadoramente, no le había temblado ni un poco la voz a Butch, ni con una pisca de miedo y su mirada estaba llena de determinación y mas alta que nunca._

 _Him alzó su mano con un objeto de cuero pero cuando iba a golpear a Butch, Brick lo empujó._

 _-¡No!-dijo el pelirrojo recibiendo el golpe que le tocaba a su hermano en su brazito izquierdo, a pesar de que se quejó por el dolor, tomaba la mano de Him con valentía, para evitar que los siguiera golpeando pero eso solo hizo enojar más al padre de los niños ya que aunque se sorprendió por unos segundos, después empujó al pelirrojo._

 _-No me desafíen-dijo entre dientes,al tiempo que golpeaba a Brick y a Butch hasta cansarse repartiendo los golpes.-Gemidos y quejas de parte de los dos pequeños se escuchaba en la mansión, aunque ninguno gritó, cosa que hubiera sido totalmente normal, debido a la fuerza feroz empleada por parte de Him y la corta edad de los indefensos, la servidumbre veía en silencio y con pesar a los pequeños aunque también con admiración por los golpes que aguantaban, Butch tenía sus ojos cristalinos pero no salía de él ni una lagrima, Brick tan solo tenía los ojos rojos aguantando el ardor de querer dejar salir las lágrimas pero tampoco lloraba, sabían que si lo hacían a ambos les iría peor, así aguantaron siendo golpeados injustamente por su padre._

 _Cuando acabó con los pequeños fue a decirle a Boomer que era un cobarde por llorar y no decir nada y después de eso se fue._

 _Boomer y la servidumbre corrieron hacia los niños a ayudarlos, lamentablemente nadie podía meterse, ni Brick ni Butch querían que más salieran afectados, menos Boomer por eso siempre pasaba así._

 _Pero el tiempo fue pasando y Boomer también alcanzaba a ser castigado por su padre, no entendían el odio que tenía su padre con ellos._

 _Poco después de crecer lo supieron…_

Brick contemplo a su hermano, si Butch escondía sus piercing y demás cosas a su padre, era por eso, porque desde que su madre ya no estaba con ellos, ellos habían crecido con puro miedo, órdenes y obligaciones, para su padre era inaceptable el mal comportamiento como el que tenía Butch, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que lo golpeara y lo castigara Butch no tenía remedio "Butch es alguien sin futuro", había escuchado duramente aquel pelinegro esas duras palabras junto a sus hermanos, "Boomer no tienes agallas, Brick te dejo todo en tus manos no me decepciones".

Esas palabras de repente sonaron en su cabeza.

-Hey ¿que te pasa?-preguntó Butch al notar a su hermano ido, bufó y fue hasta él-¿seguro que quieres ir?-preguntó de nuevo a Brick. Butch no era tonto, sabía que Brick era y tenía que ser el "perfecto".

Brick asintió en silencio.-¿Cómo le haré para…

-Bajaremos por la enredadera que hay en el cuarto de Boomer.-dijo Butch confiado.

Brick se sorprendió.

-Siempre lo hago tranquilo-dijo con una enorme sonrisa su hermano.

Ambos hermanos se fueron hacia el cuarto de Boomer, tocaron y entraron, Boomer estaba haciendo sus deberes todavía, así que todo estaba en silencio en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Boomer sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

-Iremos a la fiesta-dijo Butch yendo directamente al grano.

Boomer alzó una ceja mirándolos por primera vez, y parecía ser cierto ya que los dos iban vestidos para la ocasión.-¿Brick también?-preguntó para confirmar.

-Si ¿Por qué tanto preguntan?-dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio y el pelinegro se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Tu sabes…-dijo Boomer sin terminar la oración.

-Esta bien, miren, no soy el "tirere de Him" ¿si?-dijo mirando a Butch, este lo miaraba incrédulo- Yo hago de mi vida lo que quiero sin nadie que me obligue o me diga que hacer-dijo seriamente.

Esos ojos hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío a los dos chicos, esa mirada era parecida a la de su padre.

-Claro, como digas-dijo Butch restándole importancia.

Boomer -Bien no se preocupen, yo pondré seguro a la puerta y le diré a papá si es que viene, que estamos los tres aquí.

Butch asintió, Brick los miró raro ¿Acaso ese tonto plan funcionaba?, quisó preguntar.

-Siempre funciona-dijo Butch

-Hemos escapado así desde que papá perdió las esperanzas con nosotros-dijo Boomer sonriendo de una forma entre divertida y triste.

Butch comenzó a bajar por la ventana y Brick estaba por seguirle cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta, era su padre, por suerte podían hablar.

-¿Boomer?, ¿Dónde está Brick?-se escuchó la voz de Him

-El…-comenzó a decir el rubio.

-Aquí estoy papá, estamos haciendo un proyecto con Bu…-Todavía no acababa de hablar Brick cuando Him lo interrumpió.

-Esta bien, saldré hasta mañana.-dijo Him de nuevo y se retiró, ya que escucharon sus pasos alejarse.

Brick parpadeó, había sido fácil, pero su padre ni había preguntado por Butch…

Cuando comenzaba a bajar notó que Butch ya no estaba a la vista, seguramente ya estaría en el auto. Brick estaba en forma ya que, el era del equipo de Basquetbol en la escuela, así que no tenía ningún problema en escalar.

Aterrizó y buscó con la mirada el auto, así que corrió, pero tuvo que detenerse ya que en eso salía el auto de su padre, se escondió entre las hojas que caían de la pared de Boomer y unos cuantos arbustos que le ayudaban del jardín. Cuando el auto salió y las puertas se hubieran cerrado corrió hasta el coche de Butch.

-Te tardaste mucho-dijo Butch, cuando Brick ya estaba sentado cerrando la puerta. Así que arrancó el feroz rugido del auto, hizo que comenzara a avanzar el coche.

-Perdona por no hacerlo más rápido, no soy un vago que se escapa siempre como tú-dijo Brick con el ceño fruncido. Butch se carcajeó y después de que les abrieran las puertas salieron disparados hacia la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, notó que todos los chicos iban vestidos con el mismo estilo que Butch y que el por suerte sabiendo del estilo de su hermano también había decidido llevar.

Una vez dentro estuvo con Butch un rato, hasta que apareció una chica linda y platicaba con Butch. Brick aprovecho para andar viendo varias cosas, miraba las luces, la música le retumbaba en los oídos de todos. Se acercó al escenario y ahí los vió, era una banda que tocaba Rock y Metal, veía maravillado al chico de la batería, al de la guitarra, al del bajo y al que cantaba. Le gustaba mucho el rock y el Metal, no sabía si igual que a Butch o más.

Así que se dedicó a tomar cerveza mientras bailaba y cantaba las canciones del grupo, ya que lo pensaba mejor, las fiestas no eran tan malas, eran entretenidas, debió ir a más fiestas antes, debió atreverse a más cosas y quien sabe ta vez su "yo" de futuro estaría casado con Fany.

Después pusieron música electrónica así que decidió ver que más había. Muchos fumaban, tomaban y varias parejas se besaban, incluso logró localizar a Fany con otro muchacho, la idea de hace unos pocos minutos se desechó, asi que fue hasta ella, para que se diera cuenta que la había visto.

-Vaya así que "Me amabas mucho" ¿no?-dijo Brick con cierta acidez.

Fany al escucharlo se separó de Brick y lo miró.

-Brick ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundida la muchacha.

-Solo venía a hacer lo mismo que tú-dijo Brick como si nada haciendo enojar a la muchacha, pues le había dejado en claro que planeaba o planeó ponerle el cuerno.

-¿Brick?-preguntó el chico con el que se besaba. Era de cabello negro y ojos grises, con músculos bien definidos.

Brick tan solo de un golpe lo tiró y se fue de ahí.Ahora recordaba porque no tuvo hijos con ella en el futuro.

Decidió que sería mejor irse ya habían pasado una horas, así que se dispuso a buscar a Butch, cuando lo encontró le decía algo a la misma chica y esta asentía con la cabeza.

Cuando notó una larga cabellera naranja se quedó estático en su lugar como si su cerebro tratara de juntar las piezas. Solo conocía a pocas personas con ese mismo tono de cabello.

-Blossom…-dijo mirando como esa chica se iba hacia otro lugar.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó su hermano que ya no hablaba con la chica, si no que lo miraba extrañado.

-Nada ¿nos vamos ya?-dijo Brick algo ansioso por irse, justo estaba esa chica este día, tal vez aquí la había conocido su hermano, si es que sus deducciones estaban bien, que podría apostar que si, si no porque había viajado o llegado ¿justo ese día?.

-Si, de echo creo que será mejor irnos-dijo su hermano.

-Bien adelantate al coche-dijo Brick mientras buscaba por donde se había ido la pelinaranja. Cuando salió del establecimiento, notó que ella ya iba atravesando la calle con alguien más, era un chico.

Así que pensó que no habían muchas posibilidades, si es que tenía suerte, de que ella se encontrara con Butch. Así que decidió ir detrás de ellos Butch ya debería de estar por llegar al coche, pero en vez de que se siguieran derecho tomaron la ruta por donde su hermano debía de estar y donde él también se dirigía.-"Maldita suerte"-masculló por lo bajo, pensando que tal vez debía maldecir al destino.

Estaban por llegar donde habían dejado el carro podía notar a Butch a punto de llegar cuando el muchacho que iba con la pelinaranja metió a la joven a un callejón mientras ella alcanzaba a dar un grito entre sorpresa y miedo

Fue cuando Brick comenzó a sospechar sobre aquel muchacho y caminó rápido.

-¡No!-

Tanto Brick como Butch fueron a correr hacia donde se había escuchado el grito. Pero Butch llegó antes…

* * *

Estaba totalmente aterrada, aquel tipo, quería propasarse con ella, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso?, ella confiaba en é ía seguir gritando por él no se lo permitía, de vez en cuando podía lanzar un grito mas o menos decente.

El muchacho castaño metía las manos por debajo de su vestido y eso la comenzaba a espantar más, se retorcía con el fin de que no siguiera y con suerte tratar de sacárselo encima, pero era fuerte, con una mano agarraba sus brazos por detrás, mientras con su boca encima de la de ella no le permitía gritar. Pero ella atinó a darle un golpe en la entre pierna que hizo que el muchacho se retorciera de dolor; entonces aprovechó de correr pero pronto la alcanzó, tirándola al suelo, comenzaba a posicionarse encima de ella, mientras que aprisionaba sus muñecas contra el frío pavimento.

Cerró los ojos, el miedo hacía que sus fuerzas fueran torpes, le sorprendía que el muchacho le hiciera aquello, mientras ella trataba de gritar todo lo que pudiera cuando no era su boca devorada, se estaba comenzando a desesperar ¿para que había ido a la fiesta con ese tipo?, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos del miedo a que aquel muchacho la lastimara de verdad.

Fue cuando las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a salir, que dejó de sentir el peso del muchacho encima de ella y era lanzado duramente hacia la pared.

Se talló los ojos y se enderezó rápidamente, cuando vió a dos guapos muchachos frente a ella, uno se arrodilló junto a ella mientras el otro golpeaba con ferozidad al castaño.

-¿Qué…-apenas logro artícular sorprendida

-Tranquila, ¿estas bien?-le dijo el muchacho de voz ronca y grave al lado de ella.

Ella lo miró prestándole atención. El muchacho delante de ella era un pelirrojo, de hermosos ojos rojos, cuerpo trabajado y piel ó su cara sonrojarse, era un chico tan guapo, no recordaba a alguien con esos mismos ojos, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, sus facciones eran finas, nariz, labios, cejas, pero no dejaba de verse varonil.

-S..si-dijo tímida-muchas gracias-dijo

El otro muchacho parecía haber dejado inconsciente al castaño que estaba boca abajo en el suelo, después se acercó también a ella.

-¿Te hizo algo?-preguntó esta vez el otro, con una voz más grave que la del pelirrojo.

Cuando ella pudo ver su rostro su corazón latió todavía más fuerte, quedándose un muchacho muy atractivo también, su cabello rebelde negro, ojos verdes oscuros, piel pálida, igual de musculoso que el pelirrojo. Se quedó sin habla al mirar al pelinegro sintió que su voz no salía de su boca, como si se hubiera perdido.

-Creo que está todavía muy asustada, está muy pálida-dijo el pelirrojo, al momento de ponerse de pie para mirar a su hermano.

-Hay que llevarla al doctor tal vez está traumada-dijo su hermano que no dejaba de mirar esos ojos rosas que poseía aquella chica, era como si tuvieran juntos una conexión. Y el pelirrojo lo notó sin poder evitarlo bufó molesto.

Brick por alguna razón sintió enojo, ellos dos se miraban como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo, ya se habían conocido, significaba que el trabajo de él había fallado y sentía que esa era la razón de su enojo, ¿Qué más podría ser?.

La pelirroja que tenía frente a él, estaba seguro que era Blossom, había visto mil veces fotos de ella gracias a su hermano y la obsesión con su muerte, pero ¡demonios!, ninguna foto podía reflejar la verdadera belleza de aquella joven. Era delgada, de piel clara , un cabello hermoso, naranja , largo y sedoso tan solo mirarlo daban ganas de tocarlo, aparte de que desprendía un delicioso aroma, sus cejas eran delineadas perfectamente, su nariz era algo respingada, sus labios eran finos y rojos los hacían ver simplemente perfectos, y unos inusuales y preciosos ojos color rosa. Era una mujer única. Cuando pensó que ya había visto todo, la muchacha se puso de pie, a lo que él le extendió su mano para ayudarla y pudo apreciar ahora si toda la belleza de aquella chica, tenía un vestino negro ceñido al cuerpo con escote de corazón que le cubria la mitad de sus largas piernas. Podía apreciar perfectamente la linda figura de la muchacha, sus grandes pechos, su pequeña cintura, sus caderas bien formadas y piernas torneadas.

Sintió que en cualquier momento se pondría a babear pero tenía que comportarse, miró a su hermano y vió que el también miraba atentamente a la chica como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer en su vida, la chica los miraba igual estudiándolos, así que decidió hacer algo para acabar con ese momento que lo comenzaba a confundir.

-Bueno ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?-preguntó Brick llamando la atención de la chica que segundos atrás miraba a su hermano, eso lo hizo sentiré bien por alguna razón.

-Pues yo no quiero molestar, ya hicieron suficiente, les agradesco mucho lo que hicieron, estoy en deuda con ustedes-dijo la chica avergonzada, no fue la única.

Los muchachos pensaron en doble sentido por alguna razón sus palabras imaginándose sin saberlo cosas parecidas.

-No te preocupes-hablo el pelinegro de una forma que hacía mucho Brick no escuchaba de su hermano, algo tímido y nervioso.

-¿Quien se va con un idiota sola en la noche?-dijo Brick en cierta forma de reproche y con duda para que ella respondiera.

-El me dijo que se sentía mal-dijo la pelirroja con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza, de seguro pensarían que era una idiota de primera estaba muy sonrojada- le dije que yo, podría levarlo a tomar aire para que se le pasara, es que él me…

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-S-si…bueno me gustaba y yo quería cuidarlo, pero después me dijo que él podría llevarme a mi hogar y…fue cuando-no pudo seguir las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus lindos ojos.-lo…lo siento.

-No te disculpes con nosotros-dijo algo serio el pelirrojo, si ellos no hubieran llegado…

La pelirroja lo miró algo intimidada, aquel chico se veía algo estricto y le dolía que la mirara de esa forma.

-Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, estás bien así que hay que calmarnos-dijo Butch sonriéndole a la pelirroja -te llevaremos a tu casa.

La pelirroja se iba a negar, pero lo pensó mejor, si ellos quisieran hacerle daño ya lo habrían echo, aparte si no tendría que irse sola.

-Si mejor te llevamos, si no otros terminarán el trabajo de tu "amiguito"-dijo el pelirrojo de cierta forma que la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿Qué le había echo ella a él?.

El pelirrojo al ver la mirada que le dirigía le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y su mirada también se suavizó un poco-vamos no me veas así que también ayude

-Tu no hiciste nada!, solo te robaste el crédito.-le reclamó el moreno

-Claro hermano lo que digas-dijo restándole importancia al pelinegro haciéndolo enojar- por cierto, puedes llamarme Brick-dijo apuntándose a él mismo.

-Mi nombre es Butch-dijo Butch mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía coquetamente a la chica.

-Soy Blossom-dijo ella, de una forma tierna y tímida con sonrojo en las mejillas mientras les sonreía.

Algo en sus corazones provocó una sacudida.

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí le dejo, espero les haya gustado porfis comenten que tal les parece se los agradecere mucho, se que es raro pero bueno denle una oportunidad porfavoooor, ¡saludos!**


End file.
